The Watcher
by Beth Phanomhive
Summary: Every one in the Midlands knows that there is a Creator, the giver and maker of life and then the Keeper, the taker of life. what they don't is of the Watcher the protector of the lives and peace on in the world.


This takes place after Extinction and takes over the last few episodes, and then will become the "third" season. _

I padded my way toward the Seeker and his merry band of travelers. I stopped as I noticed the Mord'Sith stiffen and look around, I watched her say something and soon the group was in attack mode. I snarled slightly, but continued to move toward them. My paws hit the ground softer than any mortal could hear; I came up behind them, the wizard being the first to spot me. He looked at me then smiled, "We are in no danger here," he said, the others turned and saw me.

"Zedd what is that?" the confessor asked.

"I would not expect someone so young to know what I am, and right now I need your help, Seeker where is your brother?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know that? Zedd what is this thing?" the Seeker demanded.

"Well you know the Creator and the Keeper well this is the Watcher, the younger sister of the two." the Wizard answered, "The Creator make the life the Keeper takes it and the Watcher makes sure that her two older siblings abide by the rules, my guess is that with what the Keeper has been doing that woke you."

"My dear Wizard I have been awake longer then that my dear wizard, but my brother has been planning this far too long and will not listen to reason." I said, "Now please Seeker where is your brother Rahl we need him in order to end this all and bring peace back to this world."

"Why do we need Rahl? We can find the Stone of tears and seal the rift ourselves" the Mord'Sith said.

"You may not like him…."

"He is the reason why we have to do this!"

"No he is not, I am I told Rahl that unless he destroyed the boxes then my brother would gain control through him and destroy the world, Rahl has been working with me all along he knew what would happen, that the Seeker would be born, that the Seeker would be his death, but he sold his soul the my brother before I could warn him about my brothers plans, but since he is alive once again my brother has no control over him he doesn't have to kill to live, now please where is your brother we cannot do this without him no matter if you don't like it," I said.

The Mord'Sith glared at me, but she would listen to the Seeker so I would not have to worry about her, "Please Seeker I know that he has wronged you, but you are sworn to protect this world, as am I," I pleaded.

"Zedd, can she be trusted?" the Seeker asked.

"Yes, the Watcher has asked for our help, we would be fools to say no," Zedd answered.

"Once we find your brother we need to stop the one who is changing the prophesies, I have heard that there is a rumor that the true Seeker will turn over the stone of tears to the enemy of light, I never wrote that, or that the Seeker will fail in his quest, someone has changed the writings." I told them.

"What?" Zedd looked at me, "Only a wizard could do that,"

"Or Sorceress."

"Shota."

"You know of her?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes we all do."

"Then after we get Rahl then we find her, I need to stop her from changing the prophesies for the good of herself." I said "Now we must go, when did you last your brother Seeker?"

"A few days ago, but he escaped. I really don't know where he is," The Seeker told me.

"Then we need to back track and find him."

"This is stupid; Richard the compass has been point in one direction for two days now, we could be close." the Mord'Sith said.

"You won't find it, trust me, without Rahl, this quest will fail."

"Richard, trust the Watcher, she knows what she is doing; Cara will just has to deal with it." Zedd told Richard.

"Very well, we will look for Rahl, but if we can't find him within a month's time we are looking for the stone again," Richard said.

It took two days to return back to the spot where they had last seen the Seekers brother, in the center of the field was another rip in the ground, "How did that happen, it wasn't made by the boxes of Orden, oh brother what have you done" I whispered.

The rip went across the entire field, "We can't cross here it ends at the edge of the forest come on" I said, and began to walk toward the edge of the forest. I stopped when I heard my brothers voice _"Mardline, what are you doing, I told you to stay out of this," _his voice traveled through my head.

"And I told you to stop and be content with the souls that you receive, if you can't then I must help the Seeker." I said, the others looked at me, but I paid no attention, "He can't kill you but he can stop you."

"_Are you sure sister, every day I grow stronger as more and more souls come to me, even our sister cannot replenish the world fast enough, how are you going to stop me, you are no more than the Watcher."_

"You underestimate me brother like you do with the humans, you thought that Darken Rahl was your most loyal servant and look at him run from you, you have no power in this world, but I do, now I give you one more chance to give up this idiotic plan and seal the rifts" I snarled, he always belittles me.

"_Goodbye sister, don't worry I will take care of your precious humans."_

I snarled and look at the open rift, "Come on we need to move faster, there is a town a day's walk away and it follows the path of your brothers path, you can get horses there."

"Who were you talking to?" the Confessor asked.

"My brother, I can't speak though the mind without seeing his eyes, don't worry he can't track me, for all he knows I am leagues away in my temple watching you. Now come we travel through the night."

We walked for hours in silence, but I could tell they all were holding something back, "Just like you can't lie to a Confessor you can't hide something from me, now what is it, all of you want to say something yet you bide your tongues like I might bite it off if you dare speak," I said, glancing back at them.

"After all these years of war why are you just stepping in now" Cara snapped, "I mean is it not odd that Richard had to deal with over taking Darken Rahl all by himself and then you show up as we got closer to the Stone of Tears?"

"I know you must be concerned, as your training taught you, but please trust me, even though I know that must be hard. I had other problems to deal with during that time plus my true prophecy came true, so I had nothing really to worry about." I replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I have some things I wanted to ask, is it true that you have the same powers as your siblings." Zedd asked.

"Yes like my Sister I can give and make life, but I can also end it, it's my job to decide who gets to live and for how long." I said, "I don't enjoy it, but it is a job that was in trusted to me."

"Wait you get to decide when or for how long we get to live?" Cara said.

"I decide how old you would live to naturally without sickness, what you do with your life is up to you, I also decide how you will die, wither it will be peaceful, or violent."

"That doesn't…"

"Seem fair that one creature gets to choice what is to happen in your life. If you will get to grow up , if your children will live, what you will grow up to be," I snapped, "If I don't then the Keeper is allowed to take a baby while it's still its mother, or the Creator can keep anything alive for however long it may please her. My job may not be the best but without me this world would be plunged into darkness."

They all fell silent "Any other questions?"

"Yes, if you are the Watcher why can't you find Rahl yourself?" Cara asked.

"I have to be in my temple I order to, just like my siblings I have rules that I must abide to." I replied.

The sun was setting, giving the forest a bright red shade, and the time of light gave away to time of dark, my eyes began to glow as the sun set. "Stay close and you won't trip over anything," I said glancing back at the following humans. The night was warm, a gentle breeze swept through, with it my older sisters voice, _"Sister you must stop Brother, the world is walking with the dead and too many have been killed, and not enough born, the world will be lost soon."_

"I know, brother won't listen to reason, but there was a bigger problem, my prophesies have been change." I replied.

"_How is the possible, my children of the light watches the hall of prophesies, no one can change them without them knowing!"_

"You don't have to be in the hall to change my writings, all you need is to know what they say and one can change it."

"_But why would a mortal want to doom themselves to an eternity within the fires of the Underworld?"_

"Brother has many followers here he was even able to scare the first Rahl son into doing his will, I had to change the naming of the Seeker because of it," I said, I glance back at Richard before lowering my voice, "Sister can you find the eldest of the Rahl's for me, we need him to finish this quest and trap Brother in his world?"

"_Of course Sister, Darken Rahl is in __Mord'Sith tower a day's walk north, I must go Sister the days light is almost gone, travel fast, and safely little sister."_

I stopped and looked back at the humans, "Your brother is a day's walk north, we can make camp tonight." I said.

"How do you know that?" Cara asked

"My Sister, now Darken is in a Mord'Sith tower, you will stay here and I will go get him, if I am not back by mornings first light, follow the compass back the way you came and I will catch up, I do not want your sisters Cara to follow us." I said, and turned to leave.

_What I have so far Comment and tell me what you think _


End file.
